


Disney Series - Tarzan

by nitzimetzi



Series: Blackheart watches Disney [1]
Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Tarzan (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi
Relationships: Blackheart/Johnny Blaze
Series: Blackheart watches Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Disney Series - Tarzan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



The first Disney movie Johnny needed to show to Blackheart was of course Tarzan.  
Because monkeys, duh.

Johnny loved that movie, and so one evening, after he had done his rounds in the city, had quenched the terrible thirst that changing into the Rider always left behind, and had showered, he had ordered the demon to sit beside him on the couch.

The drums in the opening had already managed to shoo away the bored frown the demon had put on. And the powerful voice of Phil Collins turned it into a small smile in seconds. 

Johnny smiled to himself seeing how amusement turned into a grin at the introduction of the gorillas and the throwing and catching of the babies. He watched as the blue eyes turned from glinting with elation at the hopeful building of the treehouse to hardening bitterly as the baby gorilla was killed.

And when Karla heard Tarzan cry and ran off to find him, Blaze could see goosebumps brake out all over the demons bare arms, his eyes glittering treacherously wet already.  
He reached for the nearby blanked, and put it around the other's shoulders, together with his own arm.

"...Uh-oh..." Blackheart went ominously amused as Karla found the dead bodies of Tarzans parents and saw the bloody pawprints. Johnny poked his side lightly for it.  
At Tarzans confused little "Eh?!" the demon snorted with amusement.  
"...He's awfully happy considering his parents just got mauled to death..."  
"Shhh!"  
A few seconds later; "...Why the hell did it wait until the she-monkey got there to attack, that baby was making enough noise to-"  
"Shhhh!!"

"...But, honestly, whats UP with that darn cat?!"  
"Oh, will you shut your trap already?!" 

"...Aw, oh just look at her, so protectful of him, shes such a good mama!"  
"Sigh..."

Johnny had never seen a person bite into a piece of Pizza with as much resentment as when Blackheart watched Kerchak turn Tarzan away as his son.

"...an ELEPHANT hair!" Declared Turk.  
The fighting elephant bulls in the water trampled across the screen.

"He`s going to die."

Tarzan racing past Turk and the other two gorillas, and jumping off the cliff yelling. 

"...Aaand he's dead."  
"Will you STOP that!"

The extreme belly flop made the demon suck in air through his teeth with a hiss, cringing.  
"...OW."

The stampede.  
"That means trouble."

Kerchak saving the baby gorilla.

"...Oooh... They're in sooo much trouble..."  
"You can say THAT again."

Karla consoling Tarzan by showing him that they were the same made Blackheart glance at Johnny with a fond little smile. Johnny pulled him close, resting his chin on the back of the demons head for a few moments.

When Tarzan killed Sabor and all the other gorillas freaked out completely, screeching and jumping, Blackheart grabbed Johnnys thigh, staring at the screen engrossed.

Jane being rescued, going "Put me down, put me down, pick me up, PICK ME UP!!"  
"...That's you."  
The demon turned an unimpressed gaze to Blaze. "Seriously?"  
"Is that YOU, then?", when Tarzan first tried communicating with her, then being silly. "...That IS you."  
"...And Clayton would be Mephisto then?"  
"Mh."  
A snort. "And the father is Carter?"  
Both snorting in amusement.

As Karla showed Tarzan where she had found him, Blackheart pulled his feet up onto the couch, curling into Johnnys side, watching in melancholy.

Tantor getting brave and yelling at Turk made them both laugh, and they cheered him on, being equally enthusiastic about the following counter attack against the sea men. At one point Johnny even threw a jelly bean at the tv.

"You came back...?"  
"...I came **Home."**  
Blackheart gave an odd little squeak, clutching his chest, tears forming in his eyes.  
Johnny chuckled and pulled him close once more. They stayed like that all the way through Claytons and Kerchaks deaths.

Johnny laughed when Jane jumped into Tarzans arms, knocking him over and then kissing him.  
"That is SO you, B."  
The demon merely smiled.

Turk flying off the branch in the end made them both cringe with matching grins.  
And then they listened to Tarzans yell, arm in arm, cuddled together, smiling in contentment.

When the end credits came rolling, paired once again with Phil Collins' voice, they were finally kissing as well, tangled up on the couch, illuminated only by the low light of the tv.


End file.
